Elena
|fullname = |jap_fullname = |alias = |jap_alias = |gender =Female |race =Beorc |nationality =Daein |occupation(s) = Priestess at Palmeni Temple |relatives =Greil (Husband) Ike (Son) Mist (Daughter) Priam (Descendant) |game =Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn |firstseen =Prologue: Mercenaries |class = |mirage = |voiceby = }} Elena is a character mentioned in the backstory of Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. She was Greil's wife and the mother of Ike and Mist. Like Mist, she was highly attuned to the forces of Order. Profile Elena was once a resident of Daein along with her husband, and a priestess serving at Palmeni Temple. She did her best to take care of Lillia, a heron laguz and Reyson's older sister, whom Ashnard had captured and imprisoned within Palmeni Temple. Elena came to be a good friend of Lillia's, and although they shared no common tongue, Lillia was able to eventually give her both Lehran's Medallion and the song of release necessary to release the dark god within it. The ultimate goal was to return the medallion to Serenes Forest, but Elena and Greil spent several years on the run from Daein. For a time, they lived in Gallia, and it was there that she gave birth to her children. Unfortunately, after Greil made the mistake of taking hold of the medallion and went berserk, Elena was impaled by him while attempting to wrestle the medallion from his grasp. Forgiving him with her final words, she then died and took the medallion from him. Non-Canon Appearances ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Elena is illustrated in the trading card game with the following cards: Etymology Elena is a European variant of the Greek name Helen, which means 'torch' or 'corposant.' In Greek mythology, Helen is the daughter of Zeus and Leda and the most beautiful woman in the world. Although married to Menelaus of Sparta, she was given to Paris of Troy by the goddess of love, Aphrodite, in return for being named the most beautiful of the goddess. Some differing accounts claim she went with Paris willingly. Menelaus' attempts to reclaim his wife resulted in the Trojan War. In Christian hagiography, Saint Helena of Constantinople was either the lover or the common-law wife of the Roman Emperor Constantius Chlorus and later the mother of Emperor Constantinus, who made Christianity a legal religion in the Roman Empire after centuries of persecution. She is also said to have found the True Holy Cross of Jesus. Gallery File:Elena concept.png|Concept art of Elena from Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance Memorial Book Tellius Recollection: The First Volume. File:Cipher Mist Artwork.png|Artwork of Elena featuring a young Ike and Mist in ''Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. Gawain and Elena joined art.png|Artwork of Elena and Gawain in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) by Senri Kita. B12-008HN.png|Elena as a Bishop in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). B12-009N.png|Elena as a Cleric in Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher). File:Elena_movie.PNG|Elena in a flashback as seen in Path of Radiance. File:Greil gone berserk.png|Cutscene of Elena accidentally killed by berserk Greil. File:Elena portrait.png|Unused portrait of Elena from Path of Radiance. Category:Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance characters Category:Beorc Category:Fire Emblem 0 (Cipher) Characters